


Impossible Women

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Kiss, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Pansy Parkinson, Femslash, Harry Potter Next Generation, High Heels, Interns & Internships, Pencil, Romance, Skirts, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Pansy wondered, at first, if taking the Potter girl on was a bad decision. Impetuous, young, rumoured to be as impossible as Pansy had been at her age, and from a family that Pansy had almost eliminated by one badly thought through decision when she was seventeen ― surely accepting Lily into Pansy's illustrious, successful, and deeply personally significant studio could only end in flames?From the second Lily walked into her studio, however, and Pansy felt that first, glorious spark of attraction, she knew she was right ― and in the best possible way.





	Impossible Women

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a gorgeous prompt, and I had so much fun creating this! I love the scenario of a workplace romance, and of Pansy as a designer with Lily as her intern ― and all the wonderful things that brought to mind! I hope you enjoy this, leontinabowie <33! 
> 
> Thanks to L for looking this over for me, and epic thanks to the mods for running this fest! xx

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/13817/13817_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/47156.html)! ♥


End file.
